SECRET
by zusshi-chan
Summary: Tiga tahun setelah bercerai, Hinata justru membawa anak yang tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali dengan Sasuke. Ditambah dengan pengakuan Naruto bahwa ia menghamili seseorang tiga tahun lalu. Semuanya terasa pas. Sasuke curiga, cemburu dan marah sampai tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Mereka memang sudah bercerai, tapi apa Sasuke tidak boleh cemburu pada mantan istrinya?


**KISHIMOTO Masashi**

**ZUSSHI-chan**

**.**

**SECRET**

**.**

**27 Juli 2015**

Berkali-kali aku melihat jam tanganku. Ini sudah lebih dari lima menit aku menunggu sopir menjemput. Tidak biasanya sopirku terlambat. Mungkin jalanan macet. Siang ini memang waktunya orang-orang pergi keluar untuk mencari makan siang. Panjang umur. Mobil yang kukenal datang menghampiriku dan orang yang kutunggu datang membungkukkan badannya padaku.

Aku masuk mobil dan mesin itu bergerak dengan cepat membawaku pergi. Sekertarisku, Kakashi membacakan agenda yang telah di jadwalkan. Aku mendengarkan dan kemudian membiarkannya berlalu. Aku tahu Kakashi akan mengurusnya dengan baik.

Mobil itu sampai di sebuah panti asuhan kecil. Halaman itu sangat luas hingga tenda-tenda yang dipersiapkan dapat berdiri. Anak-anak bermain dan berlarian di luar halaman. Untungnya mereka tidak mengganggu pekerjaku mempersiapkan tenda-tenda.

Aku membuat perayaan kecil di panti asuhan tahun ini. Hanya sumbangan kecil dari perusahaanku untuk panti asuhan ini. Ini tradisi yang dilakukan keluargaku sejak dulu. Perayaan perusahaan harus dilakukan dengan sesuatu yang sederhana dan mulia sebagai bentuk dari rasa syukur.

Ketika aku datang, anak-anak menyambutku dan mengikutiku. Beberapa dari mereka memintaku menggeendongnya. Aku menggendong salah satu di depanku dan anak itu memeluk leherku dengan erat. Kami berjalan semakin dekat dengan panti asuhan hingga akhirnya Nyonya Tsunade, pemilik panti tersebut menghampiriku. Ia tersenyum lembut menatapku dan aku membalasnya dengan bungkukan hormat.

"Senang melihatmu disini, Uchiha-san." Aku berdeham menanggapinya. Aku melihat beberapa orang membawa kardus berisi buku-buku. Kupikir itu bukan hadiah yang disediakan perusahaanku. Aku dengan yakin meminta hari khusus untuk perayaan perusahaanku sebelumnya pada Nyonya Tsunade. Tapi hadiah-hadiah ini…

"Apa ada seseorang yang membuat perayaan hari ini juga?" Nyonya Tsunade menatap orang-orang yang membawa kardus buku, lalu ia meminta maaf padaku.

"Benar. Aku sudah mengatakan untuk melakukannya di lain hari. Tapi ia bersikeras untuk melakukannya hari ini. Lagipula perayaan yang dilakukan orang itu juga untuk salah seorang dari panti ini."

"Kalau begitu, perayaan perusahaanku bisa melakukan hal itu untuknya."

"Dia ingin melakukannya sendiri untuk menghormati temannya. Kalau kau enggan, kau bisa berbicara padanya." Nyonya Tsunade melirik belakangku dan rautnya terlihat lega. "Ah, ia sudah datang."

Aku menurunkan anak kecil dalam gendonganku dan mengikuti Nyonya Tsunade.

"Dia seorang janda dengan anak kecil yang sangat manis. Temannya adalah anak panti ini sebelumnya. Ia ingin menghormati orang itu dengan cara ini. Aku harap kau memaklumi kebaikan kecilnya." Nyonya Tsunade berujar padaku lalu mendekati seorang wanita dengan anak kecil dalam gandengannya.

Wanita itu membungkuk pada anak kecil di sampingnya. Ia sedang membenarkan pakaian anaknya itu lalu berdiri dan mengangkat kepalanya ketika aku dan Nyonya Tsunade datang. Aku terkejut. Ia pun sama terkejutnya denganku. Dia Hinata. Mantan istriku.

.

.

.

**10 April 2009**

Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Hinata melirik kertas bermaterai yang di serahkan Mikoto lalu membaca kertas itu didampingi kedua orang tuanya. Ia berulang kali bergantian melihat kertas itu dan menatap pasangan Uchiha dan juga Sasuke.

"Di sini disebutkan untuk memiliki anak dalam jangka tiga tahun." Hinata membaca ulang tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"Kami membutuhkan pewaris secepatnya. Tapi mengingat kau masih kuliah, kami mempertimbangkan kebutuhanmu." Mikoto tersenyum lembut sementara Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia merasa terbebani.

"Lakukan pada gadis lain saja" Hinata menyerahkan kertas tersebut dan menatap pasangan Uchiha, terutama Sasuke.

Anko yang ada di sana terlihat merasa bersalah pada pasangan Uchiha, ketika melihat penolakan Hinata. Ia membujuk Hinata dengan mengatakan hadiah yang akan diberikan keluarga Uchiha setelah Hinata dan Sasuke menikah. Tapi itu tidak menggoyahkan keputusan Hinata. Anko menatap Hiashi untuk meminta bantuan. Namun karena memang pada dasarnya keluarga Hyuuga itu tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan ini dan menyerahkan segala sesuatunya pada Hinata, Hiashi tidak dapat membantu apapun.

"Aku masih di tahun ketiga perkuliahanku. Aku ingin fokus dan tidak ingin dibebani urusan rumah tangga." Hinata lalu memandang Anko, "Mitarashi-san bisa mencari gadis lain yang mau dijodohkan dengan persyaratan seperti ini."

"Hinata-san. Kita bicara di luar." Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menginterupsi dan menarik Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata berteriak pada Sasuke dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Terima saja pernikahan ini."

"Apa aku mengenalmu? Baru lima belas menit yang lalu kau datang padaku untuk pertama kalinya tapi langsung melamarku."

"Hei, aku juga tidak mau begini."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kenapa kau menggangguku?" Hinata menyolot dan membuang pandangannya.

"Aku juga sudah lelah. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Maaf, aku tidak menyediakan tempat tidur untuk tuan yang lelah" Hinata semakin menyindir Sasuke dan pria itu menghela napas dan menatapi Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan selama setahun."

"Kau pikir membuat anak itu mudah?" tawa sinis keluar dari bibirnya dan ia berkacak pinggang. "Tentu saja. Untuk pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku, kau pasti lebih berpengalaman."

"Terserah" Sasuke mulai merasa jengah tiap Hinata mencacinya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Sasuke menunggu jawaban Hinata sementara Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke dengan ribuan pikiran melayang di otaknya.

"Kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Mitarashi-san bilang, kau tidak terlalu peduli dengan pernikahan."

"Yah, memang. Aku tidak peduli akan menikah dengan siapa. Tapi aku peduli dengan kehidupanku. Kau mengganggu kehidupanku."

"Anggap saja ini pendekatan." Sasuke dengan segera menyanggah Hinata dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Selama dua tahun ini. Anggap ini pendekatan. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu atau mengganggumu dengan urusan rumah tangga. Semua akan dimulai setelah kau lulus. Bagaimana?" Hinata tampak berpikir dengan pendapat Sasuke.

"Kau mengajakku pacaran?"

"Kau menyalahkan hal ini juga?" Sasuke mendengus kesal dan Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Tidak juga. Tapi ini tidak terlalu buruk." Ia terdiam lalu tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

**27 Juli 2015**

Sungguh. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu wanita ini lagi. Kupikir setelah bercerai tiga tahun lalu, ia akan terus menetap di Jerman. Tak kusangka ia akan kembali. Lalu siapa itu? Anak kecil? Rambut anak itu juga pirang. Jadi wanita ini berhasil membuat anak?

Aku melihat senyum sinis wanita itu merekah. Apa ia menyindirku dengan kehadiran anak ini? Bodoh. Ini hanya seorang anak kecil yang lahir dari rahimnya. Itu tidak akan membuatku merasa bodoh karena telah menceraikannya karena ia tidak bisa hamil saat pernikahan kami.

"Lucy sayang. Beri hormat pada kakek ini."

Apa? Kakek? Apa aku setua itu?

"Setidaknya kau menyebutku 'paman', Hinata."

"Maafkan aku." Ia tertawa sinis. Jenis tawa yang entah mengapa aku tidak menyukainya. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan aku merasa kau terlihat lebih tua dari umurmu." Ia lalu mendekatiku dan berbisik. "Kau tahu Korea Selatan? Mereka menerapkan operasi plastik kualitas bintang lima dengan harga kaki lima. Kurasa kau bisa mencoba itu." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha meyakinkanku. Sungguh. Wanita ini berhasil meningkatkan rasa benciku padanya.

"Kau semakin banyak bicara, Hinata."

"Kau juga tidak menggunakan dua kata konsonan lagi, Sasuke." Ia tersenyum mengejekku. Sialan. Selama tiga tahun ini, ia melatih kemampuan bicaranya untuk menyerangku.

"Ternyata kalian memang saling kenal." Nyonya Tsunade datang dengan nampan teh lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu kita bisa melakukan perayaan di panti ini bersama-sama."

"Tidak bisa." Ujarku dan sialnya Hinata mengatakan hal yang sama. Nyonya tsunade terkejut dan kami saling berpandangan lalu Hinata membuang mukanya.

"Ini tidak bisa, Nyonya. Aku melakukan ini untuk Sakura. Anda harus mengerti."

"Aku meminta perayaan ini pada Nyonya terlebih dahulu." Ujarku. Aku tidak peduli apapun, yang penting acara perusahaanku tidak boleh bersamaan dengan acara wanita sialan itu.

"Kupikir tidak masalah. Mengingat tujuan utamanya adalah anak-anak. Seharusnya tidak ada masalah."

"Justru itu akan sangat bermasalah."

"Benar." Ucapanku membuat Hinata menoleh padaku dan aku juga melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau membenarkan ucapanku? Apa sekarang kau mulai jatuh hati padaku?"

"Jatuh hati pantatmu." Aku lalu beralih pada Nyonya Tsunade. "Pokoknya aku tidak bisa membuat perayaan bersama wanita ini."

"Kalau begitu tidak akan ada perayaan hari ini." Nyonya Tsunade mengatakan dengan tegas sementara Hinata merengek, bersikeras dengan kemauannya dan Nyonya tsunade tetap pada keputusannya. Nyonya Tsunade pergi dan Hinata mengejarnya.

"Aku mengerti alasan kau melakukan hal ini, Hinata. Namun aku tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan Perusahaan Uchiha."

" Aku melakukan ini sebagai rasa hormatku padanya. Kalau acara ini dilakukan dengan orang lain…"

"Ini untuk rasa hormatmu pada Sakura, atau pada harga dirimu? Apa Sakura akan mengabaikan kepentingan orang lain? Kupikir ia akan baik-baik saja jika orang lain ikut dalam acaranya." Aku dengan jelas mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Aku mulai paham kenapa Hinata membuat acara ini. mungkin untuk temannya. Tapi nama Sakura itu… entah mengapa aku pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang.

.

.

.

Acara terpaksa dilakukan karena setelahnya Hinata setuju untuk melakukan perayaannya bersama perayaan perusahaanku. Kami bersama-sama membagikan hadiah dari kami. Wajah penyihir Hinata yang kesal, berganti dengan wajah bidadari khayangan yang memberi hadiah pada orang kelaparan. Wanita ini benar-benar serigala berbulu domba. Tapi… wajah tiga tahun yang tidak pernah kutemui ini… tidak buruk juga.

Acara berakhir sukses dan anak-anak sangat senang. Nyonya Tsunade mengucapkan terima kasih padaku berkali-kali disertai maaf yang berkali-kali pula. Sementara Hinata terlihat tak peduli. Ia membungkuk pada Nyonya Tsunade. Berterima kasih pada wanita itu dan pergi begitu saja. Ia memanggil anak berambut pirang yang sedang bermain-main dengan anak-anak panti dan mengajaknya pulang.

Kupikir itu kali terakhir aku melihat Hinata, sayangnya aku masih bisa melihatnya.

"Seperti aku sedang sekolah saja." gumamnya ketika melihatku di kantin perusahaan. "Melihatmu kemarin dan hari ini. seperti aku melihat teman atau guruku kemarin dan hari ini di sekolah."

"Kau ini tidak naik kelas atau bagaimana?" balasku sinis dan ia berdecak lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku memperhatikannya duduk di salah satu meja kantin dan melahap pesanannya. Aku beralih pada Kakashi.

"Dia arsitek yang akan memimpin pembangunan gedung cabang."

"Siapa yang memanggilnya?"

"Uzumaki-san."

.

.

.

Aku membanting pintu dan seluruh sekretaris di ruanganku terkejut. Terutama si merah marun, Karin Uzumaki. Aku menatapnya tajam dan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau tak mendiskusikan pembangunan gedung cabang padaku?"

"Maksud Presdir?" astaga, wanita ini bodoh atau apa?

"Kenapa kau memutuskan sendiri arsitek untuk proyek itu?"

"Presdir sendiri yang mengatakan untuk menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Termasuk pemimpin proyek dan arsiteknya." Benar juga dan aku merasa kesal harus menyadari kesalahanku.

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus mendiskusikannya padaku, Karin Uzumaki!" aku menatapnya tajam dan kembali ke ruanganku.

.

.

.

Sudah sedikit tenang. Meskipun masih merasa kesal ketika mengingatnya tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Pembangunan gedung cabang sudah berjalan lebih dari 50% tanpa aku tahu apapun. Anehnya selama aku mengunjungi proyek, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Sialan. Kalau aku tiba-tiba membatalkannya, semua akan kacau dan akhirnya pria tua itu –ayahku, akan turun tangan.

Aku pening. Kepalaku sakit. Dari jutaan tempat terbaik di dunia, kenapa wanita itu harus kembali ke Jepang. Belum lagi dengan anak kecil yang blasteran itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat umurnya sekitar tiga tahun. Tepat sekali setelah aku bercerai. Mungkin kemudian ia menikah. Apa jangan-jangan ia main serong, selama menikah denganku?

_Dia seorang janda dengan anak kecil yang sangat manis._

Jadi dia janda? Aku tertawa dan aku merasa senang. Ternyata dia memang buruk dalam memilih pria. Bahkan setelah bercerai denganku, dia juga ditinggalkan. Wanita itu benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Presdir. Sudah saatnya mengunjungi proyek." Kakashi datang padaku dan aku segera menyusulnya.

.

.

.

**28 Juli 2015**

Pembangunan gedung cabang sudah mulai menampakkan hasilnya. Tapi bukan itu yang kuperhatikan. Aku menoleh kesana kemari. Memastikan apakah wanita itu datang mengunjungi proyek atau tidak.

Kiba, pimpinan proyek ini datang padaku dan memberikan laporan proyeknya padaku. Aku membaca sekilas beberapa lembaran laporan dan menyerahkannya padanya.

"Semuanya sudah ditangani. Sanitasi dan listrik sudah dipasang. Kita hanya perlu bersiap untuk finishing dan propertinya."

"Kerja bagus." Ujarku pada Kiba. Ia membungkuk hormat dan akan pergi sampai aku menahannya. "Apa arsiteknya datang berkunjung?"

"Terakhir kali ia datang dua bulan lalu."

Sebenarnya apa yang di kerjakan wanita itu? Dia adalah arsitek proyek ini, dia bertanggung jawab pada proyek ini. kalau sampai aku menemukan kecacatan pada gedungku, aku akan meminta ganti rugi.

"Kakashi, hubungi arsiteknya."

.

.

.

Aku memijat-mijat kepalaku. Sialan. Kepala ini makin sakit saja. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku sulit tidur dan itu karena wanita sialan itu. Belum lagi dengan kegaduhan di ruang sekretaris. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan sampai menggangguku seperti ini, sialan.

"Kalian!..." aku terkejut ketika melihat pria itu duduk dengan santainya di atas meja dan memberikan bunga mawar pada Shizune. Dasar! Kerjaan pria itu hanya merayu wanita dan mengganggu pekerjaanku saja. "Berhenti merayu sekretarisku, Naruto!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto tertawa lebar dan seperti biasa dengan sikap santai dan urakannya itu, ia tidak merasa takut padaku. Orang aneh.

"Jangan sewot begitu, Sasuke."

"Pergilah, kalau kau hanya menggangguku. Aku sibuk." Aku mendekatkan mejaku dan membolak-balik laporan. Naruto berbaring santai di sofa dengan kaki terangkat di pinggiran sofa. Aku benar-benar sial, menganggap pria tak beretika sepertinya adalah teman.

"Aku mencari seseorang…"

"Benar. Carilah seseorang untuk kau ganggu, lalu tinggalkan aku." Aku masih membolak-balik dokumen. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan ia kerjakan. Pasti itu adalah hal yang tidak berguna. Semua hal yang ia lakukan membuang-buang waktuku saja.

"Kupikir aku melakukan kesalahan."

"Kau memang selalu salah, Naruto."

Setelah aku berkata, Naruto tidak lagi melanjutkan. Cukup lama keheningan, sampai kupikir Naruto tertidur di sofaku. Namun rupanya ia melamun. Aku menyerah. Jika ia seperti ini. artinya ia benar-benar serius. Sepertinya pria gila ini mendapat masalah besar. Aku menoleh padanya dan ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kupikir aku menghamili seseorang." Ah, itu memang masalah yang sangat besar.

"Apakah aku pernah bercerita tentang wanita yang kucintai empat tahun lalu?" Ia bercerita dan aku menghampirinya. Duduk di seberang sofa dan menatap wajah sayu penuh penyesalan darinya.

"Yah. Orang tuamu tidak setuju karena asal usulnya yang tidak jelas."

"Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkannya. Tapi ia menghilang setelah aku kembali menyelesaikan masalah pertunanganku."

"Itu masalah empat tahun lalu. Kenapa kau mengungkitnya sekarang?"

"Setahun kemudian aku mendengar ia melahirkan. Aku mencoba melupakannya selama tiga tahun karena menikahi Shion. Tapi, setelah aku benar-benar melupakannya, ia datang lagi di mimpiku. Ini pasti suatu pertanda."

"Kau hanya sedang depresi."

"Tidak. Aku dan Shion bahagia dengan pernikahan kami akhir-akhir ini. ini pasti pertanda darinya agar aku tidak melupakannya dan anak kami." Ia terdiam sejenak. Memejamkan mata lalu membukanya lagi denga helaan napas lelah. "Aku ingin mencarinya."

"Kau sudah bahagia dengan Shion. Lalu untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Entahlah." Ia terdiam lagi. "Aku hanya ingin mencarinya. Bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Apakah anakku baik-baik saja. Hanya itu."

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam dari seorang Naruto.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil menemui arsiteknya?" Kakashi datang tak lama setelah Naruto pergi dari kantorku. Aku sudah menetapkan jadwal untuk bertemu dengan arsitek sialan itu dan begitu menemukannya, akan kuhujat ia sampai dia memohon padaku untuk diampuni.

"Ia mengatakan ada kepentingan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

"Kepentingan apa yang melebihi proyek ini? Wanita itu benar-benar tidak mempunyai tata krama. Berikan aku nomor ponselnya. Akan kuhubungi sendiri." Kakashi menyerahkan dokumen tentang profil Hinata dan melihat nomor telepon wanita itu tidak berubah selama tiga tahun. Sial. Kalau tahu begini aku langsung menghubunginya saja.

"Dimana kau? Kita harus bertemu."

.

.

.

Mobilku berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia tidak bersama anak berambut pirangnya itu. Aku keluar dan melihat ia memandangku tidak peduli. Aku melihat ke sekeliling tempat itu. Jadi ia mendahulukan mengunjungi orang mati, dibanding mengunjungi proyekku?

"Makam siapa yang kau datangi?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ia langsung masuk ke mobilku bahkan tanpa kusuruh.

"Wanita ini…"

"Sebelum kita bicara, sebaiknya kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat. Ada yang harus kudatangi."

"Hei, aku ingin bertemu denganmu karena aku punya kepentingan padamu." Hinata membalas tatapanku dan kemudian membalasku.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengatakan pada sekretarismu kalau aku punya kepentingan yang lain."

"Lalu karena kepentinganmu ini, kau menjadikanku supirmu?"

"Kau datang padaku untuk kepentinganmu. Karena ini untuk kepentinganmu, tak bisakah kau sedikit menunggu?"

Apa? Apa katanya? Aku menunggunya?

"Hei. Aliran uangmu yang besar itu berasal dari proyekku, dan kau memintaku menunggu?" Aku menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dan ia tetap tenang dengan raut datarnya itu. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Arsitek macam apa dia ini, membuat klien menunggunya?

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja. Kau bisa menarik kembali uang honor yang kau kirimkan."

Dasar wanita sialan. Dia ini benar-benar berani sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Akan kuantar kau."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan lelah mengikutinya. Ini tempat ke lima yang dia kunjungi dan itu adalah tempat-tempat proyeknya. Tempat yang ini pun pasti tempat proyeknya yang lain. Ternyata proyekku di nomor lima-kan oleh wanita ini. Dasar arsitek tidak professional. Bagaimana bisa namanya sebagai arsitek terdengar sampai telinga Karin. Karin hanya mendengar hal-hal yang terkenal dan berkualitas saja. Ia pasti mengguna-gunai setiap proyeknya.

Cukup terkejut karena ternyata tempat kelima ini bukan tempat proyek. Ini… panti asuhan yang kemarin aku dan Hinata kunjungi. Tsunade datang dengan menggendong anak berambut pirang. Hinata menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Tidak kusangka kalian akan datang bersama-sama. Apa kalian menjadi dekat setelah perayaan itu?" Nyonya Tsunade tersenyum menggoda kami. Aku tahu maksudnya, tapi aku sudah terlalu lelah meladeni wanita tua ini.

"Tidak juga. Kami pernah menikah." Aku terkejut. Tak kusangka ia akan mengatakan hal itu pada Nyonya Tsunade. Wanita itu juga sama terkejutnya.

"Pernah?"

"Ya. Dia mantan suamiku."

"Jadi…" Nyonya Tsunade menunjuk anak berambut pirang dan Hinata dengan cepat menyanggahnya.

"Tidak. Lucy anak dari suamiku setelah Sasuke." Ternyata benar, dia menikah lagi setelah bercerai denganku. Aku termangu sejenak. Semudah itukah kau melupakanku. Mungkin saat itu pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan dari seorang biro jodoh yang gila sosialita seperti Anko-san. Meskipun perjanjiannya membuatku tidak senang karena harus bercerai jika tidak memiliki anak selama tiga tahun pernikahan, tapi aku cukup bersungguh-sungguh menjalaninya. Tak kusangka perasaanku yang dalam ini, disambut dengan perasaan dangkal miliknya. Aku sangat tercengang.

"Hari sudah malam. Kami pamit dulu."

.

.

.

Aku membantu Hinata menidurkan Lucy di kamarnya. Setelah itu dia mengajakku keluar karena akan membuatkan kopi untukku. Ternyata dia masih tahu selera minumanku. Kopi.

Selagi ia pergi, aku memperhatikan rumahnya. Rumah yang dari luar terlihat sederhana, namun di dalamnya sangat bagus. Sepertinya seleranya tidak buruk juga. Dia juga arsitek. Pasti tahu menempatkan interior rumah yang baik.

Aku melihat dinding rumah Hinata dipenuhi dengan foto-foto. Kebanyakan foto Hinata dengan anaknya, Lucy. Ternyata ia tidak buruk juga menjadi seorang ibu. Lucy terlihat sangat bahagia di sampingnya.

Pandanganku terhenti pada foto sebuah foto. Foto yang sangat janggal. Hinata, seorang gadis berambut pink, dan… Naruto? Foto itu ditarik begitu saja dan kulihat Hinata menutupi foto itu. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menyimpan foto itu.

"Apakah melihat rumah orang menjadi hobimu sekarang?" Hinata datang dengan cangkir kopi dan gelas jus di kedua tangannya. Seleranya dengan buah-buahan masih tidak berubah ternyata. Dibanding itu, aku mencurigai seseorang dalam fotonya.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya berpikir kau baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku, bukannya dengan melihat-lihat isi rumahku." Hinata duduk di sofanya dan pandangannya menyolot sinis. Ia masih tidak berubah untuk menyindir padaku. Hanya saja kemampuannya membalas perkataanku semakin hebat. Padahal yang tadi itu sungguh tulus dari hatiku. Sepertinya aku tidak boleh membiarkan simpatiku pada Hinata terlihat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi proyekku?"

"Aku melakukannya."

"Melakukan apanya? Kiba mengatakan kau tidak mengunjungi proyekku."

"Aku melakukannya setiap hari."

"Ternyata selama tiga tahun ini kau jadi suka berbohong, ya Hinata."

"Sayangnya selama tiga tahun ini kau tetap keras kepala." Astaga, wanita ini. Aku sungguh tercengang melihat perubahannya.

Ponsel Hinata berdering. Ia mengangkat teleponnya dan raut wajahnya terlihat berubah ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Seperti suara seorang pria. Apa-apan ekspresi manis seperti itu? Apa ia seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta atau apa? Bodoh.

Hinata terlihat memandangiku sejenak dan kemudian ia meninggalkanku. Jadi ia menganggap ini sebuah privasi? Hei, aku… benar juga. Aku mantan suaminya. Tapi tetap saja…

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu hal itu. Haha…"

Apa-apaan suara sok lembut seperti itu. Dia ini sedang menggoda pria lain, ya? Aku jadi kasihan dengan pria yang dia rayu. Malang sekali dia, bertemu dengan wanita iblis seperti Hinata. Wanita itu hanya terlihat lembut seperti putri kerajaan di luarnya saja. Tapi di dalamnya, dia itu…

"Kasar seperti serigala? Tidak mungkin itu aku."

Hinata berbicara dengan orang itu dan aku sungguh terkejut. Jadi orang itu tahu meskipun Hinata itu serigala betina, dia tetap mendekati Hinata? Mata hati pria itu pasti sudah disihir Hinata. Pria yang malang.

"Lucy? Ah, dia sudah tidur. Aku sudah makan. Tenang saja." Hinata sesekali tersenyum dan melihatnya membuatku kesal. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Hinata kembali dan terkejut ketika melihatku menguping pembicaraannya. "Jangan menguping pembicaraan orang. Tidak sopan."

"Apa itu dari pacarmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mungkin cemburu pada pacar mantan istrimu, kan?" dia menjawabnya dengan tidak peduli. Sayangnya aku peduli dengan masalah ini.

"Jawab saja. Siapa pria itu?" Hinata menatapku dan ia merasa aku benar-benar serius.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Pulanglah. Hari sudah… kyaaa"

Hinata menjerit ketika aku mendorongnya ke dinding. Ia terkejut tapi kemudian membalas tatapanku.

"Katakan. Siapa pria itu!"

"Apa kau cemburu?" tawa sinis kembali keluar dari bibirnya, "Kau marah karena aku bisa memiliki anak dengan pria lain sementara denganmu tidak?"

"Ya! Aku marah! Sampai-sampai kepalaku sakit dan aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Katakan. Siapa pria itu?"

"Kalau aku mengatakannya apa kau akan membunuh pria itu?"

"Katakan saja!" Aku memukul dinding di belakang Hinata dan wajah datarnya tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Tidak ketakutan seperti tadi.

"Akan kukatakan jika aku telah siap." Ia memundurkan badanku dan pergi. "Pulanglah. Sekarang ini aku janda. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tetangga berpikir yang tidak-tidak padaku."

.

.

.

**31 Juli 2015**

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Hn…" Aku kembali menggunakan dua konsonan kebanggaanku. Ini sudah hari ketiga Kakashi menanyakan kondisiku, dan hari ketiga pula aku tidak tidur semalaman. Aku kembali tidak bisa tidur. Kakashi memintaku memeriksakan diri ke dokter Kabuto atau setidaknya meminta obat tidur.

Sungguh aku ingin tidur. Tapi setiap kali aku memejamkan mata, bayangan Naruto dan Hinata yang menikah membuatku marah.

"Hei, Sasuke! Tebak aku mendapatkan apa!"

"KE-LU-AR!" Naruto yang baru saja datang terkejut ketika melihatku mengusirnya. Aku menyeret Naruto keluar dan menutup pintu kantorku. Kudengar Naruto menggedor pintuku dan tidak kuhiraukan. "Mulai sekarang panggil keamanan tiap kali Naruto datang kemari." Dan Kakashi membungkuk mengerti. Aku meraih ponselku dan menelpon Hinata. "Kau ada di mana, sekarang"

.

.

.

Aku kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Pemakaman tempat aku menjemput Hinata kemarin. Hinata memintaku untuk datang langsung dan aku melihat ia duduk dengan dupa menyala. Di sebelahnya ada Lucy yang ikut berdoa. Setelah mereka selesai berdoa. Hinata menatapku sejenak dan kemudian memandang nisan di depannya. Sakura Haruno.

Lucy terlihat tertarik dengan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Ia mengejar kupu-kupu itu dan Hinata membiarkannya bermain-main. Sepertinya ini kesempatan yang baik untuk membicarakan hal ini. Aku mendekatinya dan melihat foto tiga orang yang kulihat di rumah Hinata kemarin, berdiri di bawah nisan. Foto Hinata, seorang wanita, dan Naruto.

"Apakah Sakura itu, wanita dalam foto itu?"

"Hn…" sekarang Hinata-lah yang menggunakan dua konsonan kebanggaanku.

"Apa kau mengenal pria pirang di sebelahnya?"

"Hn…"

"Apa, pria itu… ayah Lucy?" Hinata terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menjawabnya.

"Ya. Dia ayah Lucy. Naruto… Naruto Namikaze."

Entah mengapa duniaku terasa runtuh. Aku tahu Hinata adalah mantan istriku dan Naruto adalah ayah dari anak itu. Tapi tetap saja. Mereka memiliki anak yang menjadi pengikat diantara mereka. Sementara aku? Aku mungkin orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka dan selamanya akan begitu. Padahal… selama tiga tahun ini…

"Kau tahu? Selama tiga tahun ini… aku tidak pernah berhenti melupakanmu."

"Aku juga." Ujarnya lirih. Apa katanya? Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Pembohong. Itu tidak mungkin setelah semua yang terjadi saat ini, ia tidak mungkin tidak melupakanku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menikah dengan pria lain? Lebih-lebih Naruto. Kau menusukku dari belakang, kau tahu? Tidak. Kalian telah menusukku dari belakang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, ha? Jelas-jelas kau menikah dengan sahabatku!"

"Menikah dengan sahabatmu, eh?" tawa sinis keluar dari bibirnya dan membuatku makin kesal saja. Aku tertawa. Benar. Semuanya membuatku merasa lucu. Aku menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melupakannya, selama tiga tahun ini. Atau mungkin ternyata selama enam tahun.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh. Mantan istriku menikah dengan sahabatku dan memiliki seorang anak. Apakah mungkin saat kita masih menikah kau juga berhubungan dengan Naruto? Kau benar-benar wanita jalang, Hinata"

PLAKK

Pipiku memanas. Tak kusangka Hinata akan menamparku. Aku terkesiap melihatnya dan terkejut ketika matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar. Ia terlihat menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Apa maksudnya ini? kenapa ia tersinggung? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang tersinggung? Jadi karena ia wanita, lalu ia merasa dirinya adalah korban. Padahal kata-kataku benar, kan?

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, jangan sesukanya mengambil kesimpulan." Ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi dengan menabrakku.

Apa yang salah denganku?

.

.

.

**2 September 2015**

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah menemukan Hinata lagi entah itu di kantin perusahaan atau di tempat proyek. Sampai akhirnya gedung cabang selesai dibangun dan berakhir pula pertemuanku dengan Hinata. Bisa dibilang, kejadian di pemakaman adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengan Hinata.

Aku melihat Naruto berkeliaran di depan apartemenku setelah aku pulang dari kantor. Aku sungguh tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Pria yang merebut istriku bahkan berhasil memiliki anak dari rahimnya. Membuatku kesal saja.

"Sasuke!"

Aku mengabaikan Naruto dan pria itu bersikeras. "Aku lelah. Aku harus pergi besok pagi."

"Kau kenapa, sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau sensitive sekali."

"Aku sensitive?" aku berbalik dan menyolot marah pada Naruto. "Benar. Aku memang sensitive. Apalagi setelah mengetahui sahabatku menikahi mantan istriku."

"Sahabatmu menikahi mantan istrimu?" wajah Naruto terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak mungkin. Dia hanya berusaha menutupi kebohongannya. "Sahabatmu yang mana yang menikahi Hinata, Sasuke? Aku sahabatmu, kau tahu?"

"Benar. Kau benar! Kau sahabatku." Ujarku sinis. "Kau sahabatku yang menikah dengan Hinata dan memiliki anak dengannya lalu meninggalkannya dan menikah dengan shion." Setelah aku mengucapkannya alis Naruto bertaut dan ia terlihat bingung. Oh, ayolah Naruto. Hentikan akting payahmu itu. Aku tahu kau berbohong.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau… mengira aku menikahi Hinata?"

"Memang siapa lagi?"

"Kau jangan bercanda, Sasuke." Seringai Naruto melebar dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku semakin kesal saja. Akulah yang serius disini. Justru dia yang menertawaiku yang terlihat bercanda.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan foto padaku. Foto dirinya dengan seorang wanita berambut pink. Latar foto itu latar yang sama dengan foto yang dimiliki Hinata. Sepertinya mereka berfoto di tempat dan di saat yang sama.

"Ini wanita yang kucintai, Sakura Haruno. Dia sahabat mantan istrimu, Hinata. Kami berfoto saat wisuda Sakura di universitas. Dialah satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai. Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki anak dengan Hinata, ha?" cengiran Naruto melebar dan entah mengapa puzzle yang acak di pikiranku mulai tersusun rapi. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan aku punya anak dengan Hinata… hei!" Pertanyaan Naruto tidak penting. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah Hinata. Dia membuka pintu dengan wajah dingin miliknya. Begitu melihatku ia segera menutup pintu dan dengan segera aku menahannya.

"Katakan padaku." Hinata memperhatikanku. "Katakan padaku. Apakah Lucy adalah anak kandungmu?" ia terlihat terkejut. Hinata membuang muka dan kembali mendorong pintu, sementara aku tetap menahan pintu itu. "Katakan padaku. Katakan kalau Lucy bukan anakmu! Katakan padaku!"

Aku mendorong pintu itu lebih kencang dan berlutut di depannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini dan aku lebih berharap Hinata tidak bisa hamil daripada ia adalah ibu kandung Lucy. Lebih dari itu, aku berharap ia hamil karena aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku mengulang perkataanku. Memohonnya untuk menjawabku. Tapi bukannya menjawabku, dia justru terdiam.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihatnya terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto berdiri dengan sama terkejutnya.

.

.

.

Hinata datang dengan dua kopi di nampannya. Ia tidak kembali lagi untuk mengambil jusnya. Ia duduk di sofa, melipat tangannya dan memalingkan muka.

"Setelah minum, pergilah. Aku tidak bisa lagi menerima tamu laki-laki karena aku janda sekarang." Ujarnya seraya pergi, namun dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya.

"Kau perlu menjelaskannya pada kami." Ujarku dan Hinata tertawa sinis.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan."

"Jadi kau tetap diam saja sampai mati?"

"Ya. Akan kubawa ini sampai kuburanku."

"Percuma. Aku mengetahui semuanya."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menjelaskannya karena kau sudah tahu." Ia menghentakkan tanganku dan pergi.

"Hinata…" panggilan dari Naruto menghentikannya. "Bagaimana kabar Sakura? Apakah ia… baik-baik saja?" Hinata berbalik dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Ya. Dia sangat baik sekarang." Dari raut Hinata aku bisa melihat amarahnya. Tidak bisa begini. Sampai akhir Hinata akan tetap diam saja. Ia bahkan berbohong pada Naruto tentang kenyataan Sakura.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya. Jika tidak…" ujarku mengancam. Hinata menyolot padaku.

"Jika tidak?"

"Akan kukatakan kenyataan Sakura pada Naruto."

"Kau benar-benar berani, Sasuke."

"Kau juga sangat berani, Hinata. Bahkan mementingkan kepentingan orang lain dibanding hidupmu sendiri."

"Apa maksud kalian dengan kenyataan Sakura?" Naruto menyela dan Hinata menatapku tajam.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakannya, Sasuke" sekarang Hinata berani mengancamku. Aku benar-benar tercengang, Hinata. Kau pikir aku tidak seberani dirimu?

"Naruto…" aku berujar dan Hinata berteriak.

"Yah! Silahkan! Katakana yang sebenarnya! Katakana kalau Sakura sudah meninggal! Katakana!" Hinata berteriak pada kami dan ia menatapku tajam. "Kau pikir aku takut kalau kau mengatakannya pada Naruto? Kau salah. Selama tiga tahun ini, menerima kenyataan kalau kau menceraikanku karena aku tidak bisa hamil, itu membuatku semakin kuat, Sasuke. Membuatku semakin berani mengambil keputusan. Bahkan meskipun mengorbankan hidupku pada Sakura."

"Tunggu, sebentar. Sakura mati? Kau mengorbankan hidupmu? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya sementara mata perak Hinata berkilat marah. "Itu.. tidak mungkin, kan? Hinata…"

"Kau ini memang pria bodoh, Naruto! Kau tidak sadar dengan latar belakangmu!"

"Jelaskan padaku, Hinata Hyuuga!" Naruto berkata tegas dan Hinata mengambil napas panjang.

"Harusnya kau sadar dengan latar belakangmu! Kau seorang atlit nasional, ayahmu walikota Tokyo dan ibumu artis. Harusnya kau jangan mendekati Sakura yang bukan siapa-siapa!" Hinata berteriak marah, dan Naruto semakin frustasi menginginkan jawaban dari Hinata.

"Katakan, Hinata!"

"Sakura… dia melihatmu akan bertunangan dengan Shion di TV, setelah kau berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah pertunanganmu." Naruto mematung kaku dan Hinata tetap meneruskan ceritanya. "Ia pergi padaku yang sedang menyelesaikan perceraian dengan Sasuke dan setelah aku bercerai, kami pergi ke Jerman. Lalu…" kata-kata Hinata terputus. Matanya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… ia bunuh diri sehari setelah melahirkan Lucy. Karena itulah…" Naruto terdiam tak percaya sementara Hinata menyiapkan kata-katanya. "Karena itulah, untuk menjauhkanmu dari Lucy –pria yang membuat Sakura menderita selama ini, aku mengaku pada semua orang kalau Lucy adalah anak kandungku dari suami keduaku. Bahkan kepada Sasuke!"

Aku terkejut. Lebih-lebih Naruto yang terguncang. Alih-alih bertemu kembali dengan wanitanya, ia justru merusak wanitanya lebih dulu. Naruto jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya. Air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan memukulnya. "Seandainya kau tidak meninggalkannya, tidak… seandainya kau tidak mendekati Sakura, Sakura akan… dia pasti akan…" Hinata terisak. Ia menghapus air matanya sambil memukul Naruto. "dia pasti masih hidup…"

.

.

.

**10 Januari 2016**

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan sekarang memasuki tahun baru. Aku masih tidak bisa menghubungi Hinata semenjak malam pengakuan itu. Hinata menyuruhku membawa Naruto yang menangis. Aku bertanya apakah aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya, tapi Hinata diam saja.

Jujur saja. Aku ingin rujuk kembali dengannya. Mungkin ia belum siap. Terbukti karena keesokan harinya, aku tidak melihatnya di acara peresmian gedung cabang baru. Saat aku mengunjunginya, rumahnya pun kosong. Tetangganya mengatakan ia sudah kembali ke jerman. Ia juga membawa Lucy.

Ternyata Hinata memang benar-benar berani. Ia merahasiakan kenyataan sebesar itu dengan mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk mengasuh anak orang lain. Ia mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Lucy adalah anaknya. Itu semua untuk menjauhkan Lucy dari Naruto. Lalu, meskipun Naruto tahu kenyataan itu, ia tetap berani membawa Lucy.

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Cinta Hinata padaku tidak sedalam persahabatannya dengan Sakura. Aku dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita yang sudah meninggal. Setelah mengetahui hal ini, bukan Hinata yang menyedihkan. Akulah orang yang menyedihkan itu.

Naruto datang berkunjung ke kantorku. Kali ini dengan shion yang mengandung. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka dari rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kehamilan shion. Sepertinya Naruto sudah benar-benar melupakan Sakura. Dia tidak mempertanyakan tentang Lucy atau apapun. Ia menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura sudah pergi dan ia menerima keputusan Hinata untuk membawa Lucy pergi.

_Pantas jika Hinata berpikir seperti itu. Aku sudah menghancurkan hidup Sakura. Dengan mengambil Lucy dariku, adalah sebuah harga dari apa yang kulakukan. Yah, meskipun itu tidak berdampak apapun padaku. Tapi terkadang aku merindukan Lucy._

Naruto mengatakannya tepat setelah ia tahu Hinata membawa Lucy kembali ke jerman. Sekarang semua menjadi lebih baik kecuali aku. Aku masih mengharapkan Hinata.

Sayangnya, ibu kembali pada kebiasaan buruknya. Seperti yang ia lakukan enam tahun lalu, ia kembali meminta jasa biro jodoh untuk mencarikanku pasangan. Namun kali ini tidak langsung menikah. Berkali-kali aku keluar masuk restoran hanya untuk berkencan dengan wanita yang dipilih ibuku. Sayang sekali. Semua wanita itu kutolak tidak sampai lima belas menit. Aku menyanggupi setiap kencan yang dijadwalkan ibuku. Tentu saja aku tidak benar-benar serius. Yang kuseriusi hanyalah Hinata.

Anko-san kembali mengunjungi rumahku seperti sebeleum-sebelumnya. Kali ini badannya melebar entah mengapa. Sampai-sampai membuatku pangling. Ia sering mengunjungi rumahku, tapi ini kali pertama aku melihatnya setelah enam tahun berlalu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" ibu berkata ketika anko-san duduk dan mempersiapkan tasnya.

"Ada seorang. Tapi kuharap anda menyukainya." Ujar Anko-san menyerahkan lembaran profil.

"Wanita yang cantik. Mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal" Komentar ibu. "Sasuke, kau juga harus melihatnya" aku menggeser tubuhku, menjauh dari ibu. Tentu saja aku tidak tertarik.

"Dia Hanabi Aburame. Dia juga seorang janda dan memiliki seorang anak gadis" ujar Anko-san bercerita.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya?"

"Seorang desainer. Dia terkenal di dunia sosialita." Ibu tersenyum padaku ketika mendengar cerita Anko-san.

"Sepertinya kau akan menyukainya, Sasuke."

"Entahlah" aku beranjak dari kursiku dan pergi.

"Pastikan kau untuk datang ke kencan yang ibu buat."

"Hn…"

.

.

.

**25 Januari 2016**

Meskipun aku berkata untuk tidak serius menjalani kencan ini, aku tetap saja datang. Ini restoran yang telah dipesan ibuku. Anehnya dari semua restoran yang pernah dipilihkan ibuku untuk kencan dengan seorang gadis, ibu memilih restoran ini. Restoran tempat aku dan Hinata dulu pernah berkencan untuk pertama kalinya setelah menikah.

Aku menghampiri seseorang yang kuyakini Hanabi Aburame. Secara fisik ia mirip dengan Hinata. Aku bahkan sempat salah mengartikannya. Tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat berbeda dengan Hinata. Ia gadis pendiam yang tidak banyak bicara di awal-awal. Sialnya, semakin lama, ia banyak bertanya padaku tentang kepentingannya. Seperti apakah tidak masalah bagiku jika ia memiliki anak dari pria lain, ataukah tidak masalah bagiku jika ia bekerja di luar negri.

Aku hanya mengiyakan saja. Justru aku tidak peduli dengan bagaimana hidupnya. Aku hanya peduli dengan hidupku dan hidup Hinata. Hinata…

"Syukurlah jika Uchiha-san tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu." Ujarnya lembut. Yah. Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli. Toh kita juga belum tentu benar-benar jadian.

"Karena itulah, aku ingin memperkenalkan orang terdekatku pada Uchiha-san."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" dengusku lelah. Jashin-sama, aku sungguh lelah.

"Dia adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, aku ingin memperkenalkan orang ini pada Uchiha-san." Setelahnya seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya masuk dan tersenyum padaku. Aku terkejut tentu saja.

Sebelum aku sempat berkata-kata, Hanabi tersenyum padaku dan meminta maaf padaku. "Sebenarnya aku adalah perantara untuk kencan kakakku. Dengan begini tugasku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa kakak ipar." Hanabi pergi bergitu saja dan tempat duduknya ditempati wanita cantik yang membuatku terpaku tak percaya.

"Kau tidak pernah melihatnya karena selama kita menikah, dia sedang kuliah di luar negri." Tawa sinisnya terdengar familiar, ketika melihatku. Entah kenapa kali ini aku menyukai tawa sinis itu. "Apa kabar Uchiha-san?"

Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Senyuman pertama dalam hidupku, karena aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Hinata, mantan istriku. Ah, tidak. Calon istriku.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hyuuga-san?"

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

**2 Mei 2016**

"Apa ini?" Setelah sesaat tercengang dengan benda di tangannya, Sasuke memburui pertanyaan itu pada Hinata. Wanita itu justru tidak peduli dan meneruskan membaca majalah. Padahal ia sendiri yang menyerahkan benda itu pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu _testpack_?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu benda seperti ini?" mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan pandangan masih tetap pada halaman majalah.

"Ya baguslah kalau begitu." Ujarnya tidak peduli dan memunculkan kerutan kekesalan di kening Sasuke.

"Maksudmu kau hamil, begitu?"

"Hm em.."

"Kenapa bisa?" pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar tajam. Belum lagi dengan pandangan mematikan seperti itu. Sayangnya Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke yang menyeramkan seperti itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa hamil?" barulah Hinata menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu kembali membaca majalahnya.

"Jadi yang kemarin itu aku tidur dengan orang lain, begitu?" sindir Hinata dan Sasuke menjadi salah paham.

"Kau… kau tidur dengan orang lain?" Hinata menghela napasnya, lelah. Ia meletakkan majalahnya di sofa dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Reaksimu tidak seperti yang kuinginkan."

"Hinata, kau ini aneh sekali. Kenapa…"

"Kau ini yang aneh! Harusnya, di saat begini, kau memelukku bahagia mengatakan terima kasih padaku, atau menciumku, dan sebagainya! Bukannya bertanya yang tidak-tidak!" Hinata berteriak marah. Tentu saja.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia kembali menatap _testpack _yang menunjukkan dua garis itu. _Testpack _yang seperti itulah yang seharusnya ia terima ketika masih menikah dengan Hinata dulu. Bukan saat ini.

Sasuke ingat benar bagaimana sulitnya ia membuat Hinata hamil. Perjuangan mereka dengan waktu setahun tersisa sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan, tidak membuahkan hasil. Hingga akhirnya mereka bercerai karena ketidakmampuan mereka memiliki anak dalam tiga tahun.

Sementara saat mereka mencoba membangun kembali hubungan, Hinata justru hamil dengan mudahnya. Sasuke merasa terhina. Entah itu pada dokter kandungan, Hinata, ataupun pada _testpack_ ini.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin. Kenapa kau justru hamil saat kita belum menikah?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa bisa begitu!" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan sengit dan menuju ruang santai di teras belakang apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Jelaskan padaku." Suaranya terdengar tertahan. Sasuke ingin mendorong Hinata ke dinding, memojokkannya, memaksanya menjawab. Tentu tidak bisa begitu. Ada sesuatu di perut Hinata. Kemungkinan anaknya.

Hinata menyerah. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan menghela napas. "Kau pasti tahu masa subur, kan?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Setiap kali kau meminta jatah, adalah saat di mana masa suburku telah lewat. Itulah kenapa dulu aku sering memintamu pulang cepat!" ujar Hinata sewot dan Sasuke tercengang dengan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Jadi… kau menyuruhku pulang cepat, karena 'itu'?" tanya Sasuke memastikan dan Hinata memandang dengan malas wajah calon suaminya.

"Apanya yang 'memiliki anak dalam setahun itu mudah', kalau calon ayahnya sendiri sok sibuk" cibir Hinata. Serta merta Sasuke beranjak dengan menarik tangan Hinata. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Hinata datar.

"Ayo menikah sekarang"

.

**END**


End file.
